Ce sang sur mes mains
by Blue Depression
Summary: Sam est mourant, les épreuves sont en train de le tuer. Sur son lit de mort, Dean cherche une solution... mais aucun ange ne répond à son appel. Que lui reste-t'il? Que faire? Qui répondra à son appel?
1. Chapter 1

_**[J'avais cette idée de fic en tête depuis que la saison 9 c'est terminer de manière assez brutale… (Je ne dirai rien là-dessus pour le bien de ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vue)**_

_**Les évènements se passent au début de la saison 9, alors que Dean constate que son frère est en train de mourir et qu'aucun ange ne va proposer son aide.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si cette fic plaira à des gens, alors j'ignore si je vais écrire une suite.**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Erik Kripke]**_

Prologue

_Rouge_

_C'était la couleur que je voyais. Du rouge partout, sur les murs, autour de moi, sur moi et même qui sortait de moi. Il me fallut un bon moment avant de me rendre compte que tout ce sang qui donnait à la pièce un air de film d'horreur était le mien. Il passa également plusieurs minutes avant que je ne me rende compte des cris, cris qui provenaient de ma gorge. Mais c'est seulement beaucoup plus tard que la douleur vint à ma conscience, car cette dernière n'avait de pensée que pour mon petit frère, collé au mur par la force démoniaque et paranormal du démon aux yeux blancs. Cette dernière souriait devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, moi qui me faisait lacérer le ventre à grands coups de griffes de chiens de l'enfer, criant le martyre car dieu sait que cela était douloureux. Je senti une douleur insupportable lorsque les lames des bêtes me pénétrèrent la peau, tout d'abord le long de la jambe afin de me retirer de la table ou j'étais, sectionnant le muscle et coupant l'os de ma cuisse, faisant gicler le sang et crier mon frère. Puis, alors que j'étais à plat ventre, j'ai essayé de ramper loin des chiens. L'un d'entre eux en à profiter et m'a soudainement planté ses griffes dans l'épaule sous mon articulation dans mon muscle. Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'a traversé de toute part et j'ai sus à ce moment-là que j'allais mourir. Du sang à encore giclé, éclaboussant les murs et je me suis retrouvé sur le dos. Je n'ai pas eue le temps de respirer ou de croiser le regard de mon frère afin d'essayer de le rassurer du mieux que je le pouvais que déjà la bête était sur moi. C'est là qu'elle me donna le coup final, me lacérant le ventre de part en part. Ce fut si rapide et si douloureux que je ne pus même pas crier ma douleur. Mon être entier brûlait, et même si je tentai de stopper l'hémorragie, rien n'y faisait. Le sang sorti en litre de mon être et la dernière pensée que j'eus avant de mourir furent pour mon frère._

Je connaissais les risques en vendant mon âme afin de sauver mon frère. Je savais qu'à la fin du temps alloué par le démon des croisements, j'allais mourir et brûler en enfer pour l'éternité. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu se faire poignardé dans le dos, lorsque mon petit frère dont j'avais la garde est mort dans mes bras, j'ai arrêté de penser rationnellement. Il était étendu sur le lit, vide de toute vie, le visage sans expression, la peau d'un blanc cadavérique. Je ne pouvais supporter de vivre sans lui, ma vie n'allait plus être la même et c'était trop douloureux à imaginer. Alors oui, j'ai fait une boulette, mais si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Sammy passera toujours avant tout, y compris ma propre vie.

Aujourd'hui, je connais tout aussi les risques. Mes mains grattent le gravier et les roches afin de faire un trou pour ensuite y mettre une petite boite contenant entre autre ma photo. Après l'avoir enterré correctement, je me relève et scrute les quatre chemins qui m'entourent. Il ne s'écoule pas très longtemps avant que quelqu'un apparaisse enfin.

-Winchester, encore toi.

Je me tourne vers la voix qui m'a appelé et croise les yeux rouges d'une jeune femme assez belle, la vingtaine, portant une longue robe noire ancienne et un peu gothique.

-je veux passer un pacte.

J'ai sifflé ces mots, presque craché. Cela me dégoûte d'avoir un démon à quelque mètre de moi sans pouvoir le tuer. L'envie de planter le couteau dans sa gorge me prend mais je la repousse aussitôt.

_Sammy._

Le démon avance vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, abordant une démarche arrogante et provocante. À quelques centimètres de mon visage, elle me chuchote plusieurs mots.

-Winchester, winchester... toujours en quête de vous sauver l'un l'autre s'en devient laçant.

Je m'humecte les lèvres et sers les poings. Je ne dois pas m'énerver. Je dois sauver mon frère.

-Ramenez-le...

Le démon me sourit et passe sa main nonchalamment dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle fait quelques pas sur elle-même puis me lance un regard ennuyé.

\- que me donnes-tu en échange? Seulement ton âme, c'est ennuyant à en mourir tu ne crois pas?

Je me doutais un peu qu'elle allait me dire quelque chose dans ce genre alors j'avais prévu le coup.

-En échange je suis prêt à tout. Demandez-moi n'importe quoi et je vais vous le donner.

Je savais qu'en disant cela je m'engageai sur une pente raide. C'était très risquer, elle pouvait me demander n'importe quoi, mais je devais tout risquer pour sauver mon frère, coûte que coûte. Elle me sourit arrogamment et posa lentement un doigt sur la commissure de ses lèvres pour montrer qu'elle réfléchissait. Finalement, une étincelle de malice éclaira ses pupilles rouge sang et elle me regarda avec enthousiasme.

-Deviens mon serviteur, tue pour moi, torture pour moi. Sois mon animal de compagnie, mon esclave pendant dix ans. Et après ce laps de temps tu mourras et tu iras en enfer, comme tous les pactes se passent habituellement.

Je grinçai des dents. Dix ans est une bonne durée, beaucoup mieux que mon précédent pacte, mais avec les anges sans aile, j'allais bel et bien rester en enfer...

Mais à quoi bon si les dix prochaines années allaient sans doute être pire que l'enfer? Je grognai de frustration. Il n'en était pas question! Faire le sale travail à la place d'un démon?

Jamais!

J'allai refuser son offre directe, mais un souvenir me remonta en mémoire. Ce fut qu'un bref instant, mais ce souvenir me fit aussitôt prendre ma décision. Sans aucune hésitation, je franchi la maigre distance qui me séparait du démon et l'embrassai sur la bouche.

-C'est d'accord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Supernatural appartiennent à Erik Kripke.**

**Rated : je vais mettre le Rated à Mature, car les scènes prochaines vont être... violente... mouhahaha!**

**Petit mot de cette chère auteure que je suis : Et oui, me revoilà avec cette histoire que j'ai décidé de continuer! Un grand et énorme merci à Nodoka997 et à yakusokuyumi pour vos commentaires qui m'ont motiver à écrire une suite!**

**PS : les phrases en italique sont les pensée de Dean qui se remémore le passé.**

**Sur ce, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture!**

Assis sur une chaise, un verre d'alcool entre mes doigts, j'étais complètement absorbé dans mes pensées. Nous étions revenus au Bunker depuis 2 jours, et je n'avais encore reçu aucune nouvelle.

-_comment t'appelles-tu?_

_La démone s'avança sensuellement vers moi alors que je restais immobile et vint me murmurer son nom au creux de mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me fit frissonner._

_-Agonie._

_Je pouffai de rire et ne pus m'empêcher d'utiliser mon sarcasme._

_-sérieusement? Tu as été baptisée en même temps que Abandon ou quoi? Tu parles d'un nom! À moins que vous les avez trouvés dans un sac à surprises..._

_Son visage se crispa et se déforma sous la colère. Elle laissa tomber son masque de bonté, ses yeux devinrent rouges sang et elle m'agrippa violemment la gorge._

_-Toi et ton arrogance... Winchester... Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi tu mangeras dans ma main, sale chien. Tu me dois du respect!_

_Sur ce, elle me repoussa et s'essuya les mains sur sa robe noire. Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et fit craquer sinistrement son cou. Agonie esquissa un sourire et reprit son air machiavélique._

_-Mon frère...?_

_-Est sain et sauf, cracha-t-elle avec dégoûts. Tu pourras aller constater par toi-même._

_Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et d'une manière aguicheuse, vint poser un doigt sur mon torse tandis que je restais sans bouger, le visage tendu, prêt à me défendre s'il le fallait._

_-je vais te recontacter pour la suite. Sois prêt pour ton initiation, mon joli... oh, et n'oublie pas... tu ne..._

-Dean? Oh, Dean!

Je secouais la tête et revint brutalement au présent. Kevin me parlait.

-o-oui? Qui a-t-il Kev?

Ce dernier me regarda avec un air fatigué.

-Tu es étrange depuis que vous êtes revenu... est-ce que ça va?

Je passai ma main dans mon visage, cherchant une réponse.

-Oui, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ce, je me levai et passai ma main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffaient amicalement tout en esquissant un sourire forcé.

-il est tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Dean...

Le jeune prophète parti vers sa chambre d'un pas las, après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil peu convaincu. Déjà que notre arrivé avec le roi de l'enfer ne lui ai pas du tout plus, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il découvre la vérité pour Sam...

_-Dean...? Que..._

_Mon frère se redressa rapidement tout en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Nous étions dans l'Impala, en route pour une prochaine ville. Je voulais quitter au plus vite l'hôpital si je voulais que mon mensonge soit crédible. Je me tournai vers lui et sourie de soulagement._

_-Tu es enfin réveiller..._

_-que... où est passé la jeune femme?_

_Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur._

_-il... il y avait une femme... elle portait une longue robe noire... et..._

_-Sammy, le coupai-je. Il n'y a aucune nana, sinon je le saurai, voyons!_

_Mon mensonge sembla passer, car le sujet changea. C'était mieux comme cela, je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer la présence d'Agonie au moment de sa mort..._

_-Que s'est -il passer à l'église?_

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille afin de se dégager le front des mèches rebelles._

_-eh bien..., commençais-je en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Les épreuves t'ont beaucoup affaiblit, mais tu t'en ai sorti sans aucune séquelles. Tu es fait fort, Sammy!_

_Pour mettre de la crédibilité à mes propos, je lui tapotais le torse tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_-ah...tant mieux alors! Et Crowley?_

_-Dans le coffre! Dis-je fièrement._

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rendu d'automatisme à la chambre de mon frère dont la porte était fermée. J'avais une nouvelle fois sacrifié ma vie pour lui... je sentais déjà le goût amer des conséquences de ce choix. J'ouvris lentement la porte afin de vérifier s'il allait bien, et le vit, assoupi dans son lit. Je sourie tristement en me rappelant notre jeunesse...

_-veille bien sur ton frère, Dean. Prends soin de lui._

_-Oui papa._

-C'est donc pour lui que tu as vendu ta liberté?

Je sursautai en reconnaissant la voix et sorti le couteau de Ruby de ma ceinture rapidement. Agonie était agenouillée près de Sam et jouait dans ses cheveux tout en envoyant des coups d'œil amusés vers moi. Elle se releva et posa sa main sur sa hanche.

-range ton jouet, cowboy. C'est l'heure de s'amuser un peu!

Le démon m'envoya son plus beau sourire arrogant et un frisson d'horreur me parcouru l'échine. Le terme ''amuser'' ne me disait rien qui vaille...

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 2, pas très long je l'avoue, et plutôt axé sur le passé, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. La suite bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Supernatural appartiennent à Erik Kripke.**

**Les phrases en **_**Italic Gras**_** sont les pensées noires de Dean.**

-Ouvre les yeux, Dean... ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne regardes pas, non?

Par automatisme, mes paupières s'étaient fermées. Je ne pouvais regarder, c'était trop horrible. La scène qui se déroulait devant moi était d'une violence inouïe et inimaginable. Si j'avais su que c'est cela que la démone allait me demander d'endurer je n'aurais jamais...

_**Oui, si, mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Imbécile... quel égoïste tu fais, sacrifier des vies innocentes pour sauver une âme damnée? Es-tu seulement encore humain?**_

Je me giflais mentalement pour faire taire la voix de ma conscience. Dans le silence de la nuit, au milieu d'une petite ville sans histoire, des cris de douleur résonnaient en écho. Même si j'avais les yeux fermés avec force, même si je me bouchais les oreilles, je sentais chaque coup de couteau, chaque coupure, chaque cicatrice, chaque goutte de sang qui perlait par ma faute. Chaque cri me faisait un peu plus tomber dans les ténèbres de la culpabilité. Je tombais à genoux, me prenant toujours la tête entre les mains.

_**Espèce de fils de pute, c'est de ta faute et tu ne regardes pas? Regarde. Regarde ton œuvre. Admire ton choix. Regarde et souffre, sale égoïste!**_

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque, étrangement, les cris avaient stoppés. J'aurais préféré ne jamais les ouvrir... car devant moi, il y avait un homme. Un homme dans les 60 ans, couvert de sang. Un homme, les larmes aux yeux, qui me regardait avec une haine et un dégoût énorme. Il respirait difficilement, mais avec force. Agonie se tenait agenouillée à sa hauteur et semblait lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille, agitant son couteau de cuisine dégoulinant de sang de gauche à droite dans les airs. Je retirai mes mains de mes oreilles pour écouter.

-... à cause de lui.

De la colère défigura son visage ensanglanté lorsqu'il prit parole.

-Espèce de monstre... tu es pire qu'elle...

Sur ce, il me cracha un mélange de salive et de sang au visage. Je pris un temps fou avant de l'essuyer. Cela faisait longtemps que nous étions là, elle, a le torturer et moi obliger à rester sans bouger devant ses gestes... bien sûr, je m'étais farouchement opposé à ce qu'Agonie torture un innocent devant moi pour me prouver quelque leçon que ce soit... mais elle avait prononcé la phrase magique.

-C'est lui ou c'est ton frère.

Alors je m'étais soumis, je n'avais pas insisté. Je l'avais laissé faire, et pire, je n'avais même pas eu le courage de regarder.

_**C'est de TA faute. Monstre. Meurtrier. Petite merde.**_

-Va en enfer, Salaud...

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là... comment allais-je faire pour me regarder dans le miroir? Comment...

_**Tu n'es pas mieux qu'un démon.**_

Je m'agrippai les cheveux alors que l'homme continuait de m'envoyer les pires insultes. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de l'entendre... faites-le taire... par pitié...

-TAIS-TOI!

Du coin de l'œil alors que je fixais toujours le sol, je vis Agonie sourire et l'homme ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

-Espèce de lâche... tu...

Le vieil homme ne pût finir sa phrase car la démone avait déjà abrégé ses souffrances. La lame rentra sans résistance dans sa chaire, libération pour le séquestré et c'est dans un long souffle qu'il décéda.

Toujours à genoux, la tête dans mes mains, je ne pouvais y croire.

-Ta première victime... bravo. Bon chien. Tu as bien obéi.

Agonie me tapota la tête, comme si j'étais son animal. Cela eut pour effet instantané que je me relevais rapidement, les poings crispés par la colère, le visage déformé par la haine, et lui envoyais un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

-FERME LÀ! SALOPE!

Le coup la fit reculer de plusieurs pas, et elle mit sa main là où je l'avais frappé. Elle fit une grimace désappointée, mais étrangement, elle ne se vengea pas. Au lieu de cela, elle s'approcha de moi, me prit le menton, colla son front au mien et prononça les mots que je ne voulais pas entendre.

-Ceci, ce que tu viens de voir, n'était que le début. Ce n'était qu'une initiation, un petit avant-goût que sera tes 10 prochaines années, qu'une toute petite démonstration, mon choux. Tu crois que torturer un pauvre vieillard, déjà malade qui plus est, avec un simple couteau, était dur à regarder? Attends un peu de voir ce qui t'attends...

Elle tourna mon visage vers le cadavre ensanglanté toujours attaché sur la chaise. Autour de nous, le salon qui autrefois devait être chaleureux, était teinté d'une teinte de rouge. Au sol, tout autour du propriétaire de la maison, s'étendait une mare de sang. La tête de l'homme pendait mollement sur son corps, membre désarticulé. Sa chemise déchirée laissait voir les multiples cicatrices résultant de sa torture et en plein milieu de son torse trônait le couteau, arme du crime.

-Tu vois tout ce sang?

J'hochai lentement la tête.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas tenu le couteau, mais tout ce sang...

Elle passa un doigt ensanglanté sur ma joue, y laissant très certainement une traînée.

-... il est sur TES mains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoici avec la suite! Pour m'excuser de mon retard, j'ai écrit un chapitre plus long qu'à mon habitude. **

**Disclaimer: Les ****personnages**** de Supernatural appartiennent à Erik Kripke.**

**Les phrases en **_**Italic Gras**_**sont**** les ****pensées****noires**** de Dean et celle en italic sont celles normales de Dean.**

Cela faisait à peine 2 semaines. Deux fois par semaine, elle venait me chercher et elle torturait devant moi, me forçant à regarder. Après le vieil homme, il eut une femme dans les 70 ans en fauteuil roulant, elle était mourante. C'est ce que je me suis dit pour avoir la force de me regarder dans le miroir le lendemain... après tout, elle allait mourir bientôt... Agonie l'avait achevé avec un couteau, encore une fois. Quand ses yeux sont devenus mort, que son calvaire était fini, j'en étais content. Elle était morte, point à la ligne. Ensuite, elle m'a emmené chez une veuve qui venait de perdre son mari dans un tragique accident d'avion. Elle était dépressive et voulait mourir... alors accepter sa requête, ce n'était pas si grave, non?

_**Mais non, ce n'est pas grave. Elle aurait pu s'en sortir, suivre une thérapie, aller mieux. Vivre une vie. Elle avait 26 ans, bravo.**_

Pour celle-là, la démone avait utilisé une hache à viande. Le sang à gicler. Agonie l'a démembré, coupant un doigt à la fois. Un membre à chaque minute. Et à chaque fois, elle me demandait quel morceau elle devait couper. Ne répondant pas à ses questions, elle a décidé à ma place. À chaque coup, la veuve criait et chaque cri me transportait un peu plus dans un état catatonique. Agonie à continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme décède. Alors, elle lui planta la hache dans la gorge et prit une photo avec son téléphone cellulaire, satisfaite de son œuvre. S'en était trop, je rendis mon repas de la veille. Car je n'étais plus dans la capacité d'avaler quoique ce soit. Le démon a ri et m'as relevé le menton de son doigt ensanglanté pour m'embrasser. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir, je n'ai donc pas réagit.

C'est la troisième fois que les choses se corsèrent... Agonie m'avait emmené dans une petite maison de banlieue. C'était la nuit et dès nous sommes rentrées, elle a gambadée joyeusement jusqu'à l'étage ou j'ai ensuite entendu des cris. Mes instincts ont pris le dessus et j'ai couru voir ce qui se passait. Dans la chambre des maîtres se trouvait 4 personnes. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, une femme du même âge et... deux enfants, deux petites filles, dans les environs de 10 ans. Tous nous regardaient avec effrois dans le regard. Non, la cela allait trop loin... je ne pouvais pas faire ça je devais...

_**Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? Après tous les autres? Tu n'as pas réagi il me semble, pourquoi cette fois-ci se serait différente? Ce n'est qu'une famille! Tu as perdu la tienne à ce que je sache.**_

Agonie me regardait, triomphante. L'homme voulut lui sauter dessus lorsqu'elle me regardait, mais c'est sans quitter mon regard qu'elle le repoussa sur le lit avec une force télékinétique que les démons ont tous. L'homme atterrit sur le matelas en étouffant un cri, les enfants crièrent des ''papa!'' apeurés et la femme resta figée d'horreur. Je secouai la tête en reculant. Le démon me sourit, et prit un air enfantin.

-Oh Dean... il est temps de jouer! Choisi.

Je la regardai en comprenant lentement ce qu'elle me demandait. Non... tout mais pas ça...

-Choisi en un, et j'épargne les autres.

Elle écarte les bras pour appuyer ses propos.

-juré.

-non, il n'en est pas question!

Sur ce, je sortis le couteau de Ruby que j'avais emporté malgré qu'elle m'en avait interdit et fonçai vers elle. Agonie anticipa mon mouvement et me repoussa contre le mur, devant le lit. Le couteau me tomba des mains dans un bruit sourd lorsque mon dos rencontra la surface dure du mur.

-Dean, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas apporter ce jouet!

Elle le ramassa et me l'agita sous le nez pendant que j'étais coincé contre le mur, dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

-Tu vas être puni... tiens moi sa pendant que je m'occupe de cette famille!

Elle me planta le couteau dans la cuisse avec force, me faisant voir des étoiles de douleur. Je sentie le sang me couler le long de la jambe alors qu'elle s'avançait avec un marteau qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac. J'essayai de me débattre pour sortir de l'emprise du champ de force mais tout ce que je réussi à faire fut de me faire saigner encore plus. J'étais habitué à la douleur, alors aucun cri ne sortit de ma bouche. La famille me regardait avec horreur et désespoir.

-ta dernière chance, Dean. Choisis, ou je le fait à ta place.

Des larmes m'inondèrent le visage pendant que je regardais tour à tour les personnes devant moi. Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. L'homme me regardait avec insistance et je voyais clairement dans son regard qu'il me suppliait de le choisir... mais j'en fus incapable. Pendant que les dernières larmes faisaient leur chemin le long de mes joues, alors qu'Agonie haussait une épaule en prenant son élan avec le marteau, pendant ces longues secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Puis, le coup partit et quelqu'un cria. Agonie assénait coups après coup sur la femme, j'entendais les os se brisés, les enfants pleurer, le bruit du marteau à chaque élan... finalement, la femme mourut. Agonie se tourna vers moi et me sourit. J'avais les yeux écarquillés d'effrois en voyant avec quelle violence elle avait massacré une innocente...

_**Innocente? Elle le méritait. Elle était faible. Elle allait mourir un jour. Regardes-les, ils sont faible et pathétique, des vermines. La mort est un cadeau pour eux!**_

L'homme me lança un regard inondé de mépris et de colère. Ses yeux injectés de sang, son visage ruisselant de larmes. Moi, j'étais dans un état totalement vide, à part cette terrible voix de conscience qui me disait qu'elle le méritait. Je voulais que cette voix se taise une bonne fois pour toute!

-bon, à qui le tour...

Je levai les yeux vers la démone. Elle pointait son marteau ensanglanté vers les deux petites filles qui se tenait dans les bras une de l'autre, en pleurant. Je voulais lui crier d'arrêter, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir... mon esprit était dans les brumes... l'homme voulut s'avancer pour se mettre devant ses enfants, mais la démone l'en empêcha.

-Dean? Qui est le prochain?

Je fermai les yeux et les rouvraient lentement, sans répondre.

-Bon choix! Les deux petites morveuses feront l'affaire!

Avant que je puisse réaliser ses intentions, les coups de marteaux fusèrent sur les enfants. Agonie leur brisèrent d'abord les genoux, puis le marteau s'acharna sur leurs visages angéliques. Tout en donnant ses coups, la démone riait à gorge déployé et le père lui criait d'arrêter. C'était tout simplement horrible. Leurs pauvres petit corps d'enfant ne tolérèrent pas longtemps la douleur et elles moururent peu après.

La chambre était un vrai film d'horreur. Du sang partout, des morceaux d'os jonchait le sol... et seul survivant du massacre, l'homme avait la tête entre ses mains. Agonie lâcha la pression qu'elle avait sur moi, me libérant. Je tombai à genoux et n'eus pas le réflexe de retirer le couteau toujours dans la cuisse. La douleur ne me parvenait plus, seul les corps massacrés me hantaient.

_**Wow, joli scène. Regarde ça! Tout cela grâce à ton choix! Félicitation. Tu devrais être fier, ces gamines ne dérangerons plus personne! Ne reste plus que l'homme. Regarde-le, s'il survit tu vas l'avoir sur le dos! Ne serait-ce pas fatiguant? Une vraie vermine cet humain...**_

Agonie vint me voir et me tapota la tête.

-je suis déçue de toi Dean. Sincèrement. Il va falloir que j'aille dire un mot de tout ça a ton petit frère... que Sammy vas penser de tes actes? J'ai hâte de voir ça!

-non...

Ce fut un murmure inaudible, mais le démon dut l'entendre car elle poursuivit.

-Tue-le, et j'oublie-

Je ne la laissai pas finir, et comme un automate, je retirai la lame de ma jambe, franchit la maigre distance qui me séparait du survivant en boitant et plantai le couteau dans sa gorge sans hésitation. Il convulsa légèrement et mourut tout de suite après que j'eue retiré l'arme dans une giclé de sang qui vint tacher mes vêtement plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Après ce qu'il à vue, il aurait été aveuglé par la vengeance, c'est mieux ainsi.

Je ne réussis pas à croire tout de suite que ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche.

_**C'est bien, du sang, des meurtres. Un vrai petit démon dans un sac de chair humaine.**_

Agonie me félicita d'un sourire satisfait, puis partie, me laissant seul dans ce massacre. Je me regardais, couvert de sang et compris.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines. Deux semaine que ce calvaire durait. Plus le temps avançait, plus je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres. Et cette voix… qui me hante…

J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas que Sammy s'aperçoive de mon état dégradant, mais bien évidemment, il le sait. Nous sommes dans l'impala depuis environ 2 heures, en route vers une ville abandonnée dut a une contamination chimique. Selon les explications de Kevin, Abanddon retiendrait deux chasseurs là-bas. Le silence est pesant dans la voiture, alors que je suis absorbé par mes pensées noires de mes actes…

_**Tu as tué. Ton petit frère est assis à côté d'un tueur. S'il savait? Les personnes comme toi, vous les tuez, tu te rappel? Tu ne ferais pas long feu…. Et lui mentir, c'est mieux peut-être?**_

Une autre longue heure et nous sommes arrivés à la ville fantôme, Eugene, en Oregon.

-Dean, oh Dean!

Je me retournai vers mon frère avec impatience.

-Quoi!

-Reste concentré!

Je maugréais tout en avançant dans les décombres. Finalement, nous trouvâmes les chasseurs dans un restaurant miteux. Je reconnu Irv Franklin et l'autre chasseuse se nommait Tracy Bell. Ensuite, nous nous séparèrent afin d'attirer les démons dans un piège, c'est à dire en plaçant un enregistrement de ma voix, pour leur faire accroire que nous étions toujours dans le restaurant. De ce fait, nous pourrions les prendre de revers. Mais le reste tourna au drame…. Abanddon se montra devant moi et Tracy, je lui lançai de l'eau bénite au visage et ordonnai à Tracy d'aller jusqu'à ma voiture. Puis je me retournai vers mon opposante. Je fonçai vers elle avec mon arme mais elle me repoussa au milieu de la route avec ses pouvoirs, puis me tordit ma main alors que j'étais à genoux.

-J'ai beaucoup appréciée que vous êtes venue lorsque j'ai appelé… je crois que c'est ce que j'aime avec vous, les Winchester. Vous êtes si obéissants…

Tout en bavassant, elle continua de ramener ma main vers l'arrière, provoquant de sinistres craquements et des grognements de ma part, puis elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-et totalement stupide. J'aime ça aussi…

-Ont vas se battre ou sortir ensemble, tu m'envoie des signes contradictoires.

-Je veux Crowley. Ou ce qu'il reste de lui.

-et j'en gagne quoi?

-je te laisse mourir. Tu me donne Crowley et je te brise la nuque bien proprement. Tu ne sentiras rien, crois-moi.

-et si je te dis d'aller te faire voir?

-oh… alors... Tu sais, j'ai aimé ce corps qu'est le tien dès que j'ai posé mes yeux dessus.

Abaddon passa sa main sur mon épaule et attrapa mon collet, malgré le fait que j'essayais de l'en empêcher.

-Tu es le véhicule parfait, Dean.

_Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point me faire posséder serais mieux que ce que j'ai fait… _

_**Ce que tu as fait? Ce que tu as accompli sans le moindre remords plutôt. Te faire posséder serais une excellente excuse pour tes actes, et ainsi tu n'aurais plus tout ce sang sur tes mains…**_

-tu me donne plein d'idées mauvaises. Alors vas-y, ne me réponds pas. Et je me ferai un plaisir de t'enlever se tatouage anti-possession, et de t'enfumer le cul.

_**Vas-y, enfume-le il le mérite. Après tout, il est déjà un démon dans l'âme.**_

-oh… entre toi et moi, il y a un horrible spectacle là-haut.

-ça va devenir pire. Crois-moi. Car je vais te faire regarder. Et je vais utiliser ton corps. As-tu déjà ressenti le sang d'un bébé coulé sur tes joues?

C'était un démon. Avec elle, pas besoin de cacher mes actes. Elle m'enrageait, elle pensait me menacer?

_**Lâche-toi, elle va adorer!**_

-je vais te dire un secret. J'ai déjà 10 bonnes années à passer dans ce que tu viens de me décrire. À regarder, a tué, à massacrer. Ton offre serait une délivrance pour moi, la mort même serait un cadeau trop beau. Tu me rendrais ce service, ma belle?

Elle resserra sa prise et grinça des dents.

-Que veux-tu dire? Qu'a tu fais!

Je lui souris comme Agonie me sourit lorsqu'elle achève ses victimes.

-je n'ai plus d'âme…

Alors qu'elle allait me casser le bras à force de me serrer le poignet, j'entendis des bruits de bataille provenant du restaurant, là ou Sam devait être.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe!

-Les renforts doivent être arrivés.

Abanddon me lança un regard haineux puis disparu après m'avoir lancé dans une vitrine de vêtements.

Quelques instant plus tard, j'en sorti et courut vers le restaurant en espérant que rien ne soit arrivé a sammy… ce serais…

_**Plus de sammy, plus de deal, plus de souffrance.**_

Je m'arrêtais devant le restaurant, réfléchissant un instant à cette probabilité. Mais je la repoussai aussitôt de mon esprit. J'avais sacrifié plus que ma vie pour lui, et maintenant je pensais a la possibilité qu'il soit mort?

Lorsque j'entrai dans le restaurant, la première chose que je remarquai fut l'odeur de soufre plus qu'intense. Puis, je vis trois corps au sol, des hommes habillés en soldat. Lorsque que levai les yeux, je croisai le regard de la personne que je voulais voir le moins au monde. Elle me sortit un de ces sourires qu'elle me donnait toujours et se tenait à coter de mon frère, étendu par terre.

-il est…?

-assommé seulement. Allons Dean, je sais très bien que si ton frère meurt, tu n'auras plus de raisons d'être mon animal de compagnie ! J'ai donc pris les choses en main…

Entre ses paumes, elle tenait une arme d'ange. Dessus, il y avait du sang probablement appartenant aux démons morts.

-Sam ne m'as pas vu, il ne sait rien. Mais n'oublie pas, mon chou…

Elle s'approcha de moi, me prit le menton et m'embrassa. Je me crispai et la repoussai.

-si tu fais quoique ce soit qui puisse me mettre en colère, si tu n'es pas obéissant…

Agonie passa un doigt le long de mon torse, pour m'agacer.

-je vais me faire un plaisir d'écorcher moi-même ton petit frère adoré.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et me revoilà avec la suite! Désolé pour le retard, avec l'école et tout j'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire.**

**Petit chapitre qui porte sur Agonie. La suite bientôt!**

_Quelque part dans l'enfer actuel..._

-nous avons un problème. L'un d'entre vous a eu l'audace de me trahir.

Elle passa devant nous, ses cheveux de feu ondulants sous notre nez. Elle n'avait pas l'air du tout contente, ses lèvres pincées de rage et les sourcils légèrement froncés sous la colère. Je me crispai et levais la tête lorsqu'elle passa prêt de moi. Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et tourna la tête vers moi. Son regard me pénétra de tout mon être, et je me figeai. Je ne sais pas s'il est possible qu'un démon puisse transpirer, mais la peur, elle, me transperçait littéralement à ce moment précis. Un sourire vint étirer son visage et elle pencha la tête.

-Agonie!

Je me figeai encore plus, et évitais de croiser son regard.

-Oui, ma reine?

Abaddon se recula un peu et leva la main. Elle leva son index et me fit signe de me rapprocher. Tout autour de nous, les démons avaient arrêté de respirer. Je lui obéis et vins me poster devant elle.

-que sais-tu de Dean Winchester?

La question me pris au dépourvu, et je commençais à paniquer. Elle savait? Elle avait deviné que j'étais le démon qui détenait le contrat? Comment étais-ce possible, je n'avais pas reporté au bureau ce marché comme je l'aurais du! Ce devait être une coïncidence... elle m'a peut-être aperçue dans le restaurant ce jour-là? Je déglutis, regardai autour de moi et cherchai une réponse à dire. Pendant ce temps, la reine attendait.

-pas plus que les autres, je...

-Foutaises!

Elle me coupa violemment la parole. Son ton agressif me fis frissonner de peur, comme les autres démons aussi probablement. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais elle mit son doigt vernis rouge sang contre mes lèvres.

-chut... ne dit rien, je sais tout.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. S'en était fini de ma vie, j'allais regretter ce pacte... si jamais je m'en sortais je jure que j'allais _le _faire souffrir comme _il_ n'avait jamais souffert.

Elle retira son doigt de mes lèvres, attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux, enfaîte les cheveux de ce corps et les caressèrent. Mon cœur arrêta de battre.

-Je sais que l'un d'entre vous détiens le contrat de Dean Winchester. Et que cette personne n'a pas reporté ce marcher et...

Elle lâcha mes cheveux et s'adressa à tous les démons.

-surtout, cette personne ne M'AS PAS DONNER LE CONTRAT.

Tous se figèrent sous l'aura meurtrière de la reine. Elle était en colère, et comme j'avais dû m'avancer précédemment, je reçus plus de cette colère. Une main sortit de nulle part et vint s'abattre sur ma joue. Sous le coup, je ne vis rien arriver et l'instant d'après j'étais à genoux au sol, la main sur ma joue meurtrie, les larmes aux yeux. Abaddon s'agenouilla près de moi et me sourit en m'attrapa le menton.

-Agonie. Il y a certains... sujets sensibles dont nous devons discuter. En _privé_.

Le dernier mot de sa phrase était assez clair, tous les démons de la salle partirent rapidement. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que moi et elle, Abaddon me lâcha le menton.

-Très chère. J'ai entendu dire par les autres démons quelques trucs très intéressant à ton sujet que j'aimerais discuter avec toi.

Je déglutis et hocha la tête. Elle se releva et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise de pierre qui devait faire office de trône. Je me relevais et mis un genou par terre et m'inclinais devant elle, la tête baissée, attendant son châtiment pour ma trahison. Elle nous avait très spécifiquement interdit de toucher, de quelque manière que ce soit, aux frères Winchester... et j'avais eu la brillante idée de prendre l'âme d'un et de ressusciter l'autre.

Mes mains étaient souillées de leur être.

-On m'a raconté tes exploits passés, ma chère, et je dois dire que tes techniques de torture mentale m'ont beaucoup impressionné.

Quoi? Impressionnée? Pas déçu, outrée, en colère? Je relevais la tête vers elle et mes yeux se teintèrent de rouge.

-auparavant tu étais très haute dans la hiérarchie des démons mais à l'arrivée de Crowley au pouvoir... tu as été descendu au niveau des démons des croisements. Un très mauvais choix selon moi. J'aurais besoin de tes services. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, un traître détient le contrat de l'âme de Dean Winchester. De plus, à ce qu'il m'as dit, le démon qui a fait le pacte n'a pas seulement reçu son âme.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, ma reine?

-Je veux que tu le suives. Espionne-le, couche avec lui s'il le faut. Mais dégotte-moi le traître qui a eu la mauvaise idée de pactiser avec Dean Winchester. Fais ce qu'il faut. Mais...

elle se leva de son trône et vint vers moi.

-Ne me déçoit pas...

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle me donna un coup de pied violent dans la cage thoracique. Je reculai de quelques mètres vers l'arrière sous l'impact. Du sang coula de ma lèvre et descendit lentement tout le long de mon menton.

-Oui, ma reine.

Je me levai et quittai la salle. Je sentais le regard d'Abaddon me percer le dos lorsque je m'éloignai peu à peu vers ma prochaine destination.

Elle n'avait heureusement pas deviné que j'étais le traître, mais à l'intérieur je bouillonnais de rage. Il m'était impossible de tuer Dean Winchester, car c'était contraire aux lois des démons des croisements... et Abaddon me tuerait, non, elle me ferait souffrir pour l'éternité si j'osais. Je devais gagner du temps et lui donner un coupable.

Mais en attendant...

J'allais détruire Dean.

J'allais le massacrer, le démolir.

Mais pas comme l'on pourrait penser...


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'annonce ici que je ne continuerai pas cette fic parce que c'est inutile maintenant que la série est rendu à sa 11ieme saison. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! Sur ce, bonne journée!


End file.
